


She Just Knew

by Ray_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [44]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s04e10 Midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: Donna never has to ask.





	She Just Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basmathgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/gifts).



> This was written for a sentence prompt given to me by the lovely Bas. Hopefully, you all enjoy!

He’d been so sure he was better. And if he wasn’t, he’d been sure she had thought he was.

Yet for the fourth night in a row, the Doctor was sat up in the jump seat, unwilling to go to bed. He wasn’t tired, he’d told himself the last three nights. Now he was tired, but that didn’t mean he was any more eager to close his eyes.

As soon as he dropped into a proper sleep, he would be met with visions of that horrible bus with those even more horrible people. While he was awake, he could force himself not to think of it. Not so in his dreams.

And somehow Donna must have known, which was why he was startled from his blank staring at the console by her plopping down on the jump seat beside him.

“Budge up.”

He scooted over. “Donna, what are you doing?”

“What’s it look like?”

The Doctor looked her up and down, since he’d been invited. She was bundled up in her comforter and no doubt had her night clothes on underneath.

“Well, it looks like sleeping, but I don’t know how successful you’ll be out here.”

“Could say the same to you. Here,” she said, unwrapping herself slightly to throw part of the comforter over him as well. “You could try at least pretending to make a go of it.”

“I wasn’t tired yet,” he lied.

“Sure,” said Donna as she tucked him in and settled against his side.

He turned his face to try and look at her properly, but ended up with his cheek pressed to the top of her head. “You should be in bed.”

“Oh, Spaceman,” Donna sighed. “Think I’m right where I belong.”

She was rapidly falling back asleep. And he hadn’t the hearts to disturb her again. Not when she was doing this for him.

He was glad she’d just done it. She hadn’t asked, hadn’t needed to. Like always, Donna just knew when she was needed.

He felt himself relax, and, snug against her side, the Doctor slowly drifted off to badly-needed sleep.


End file.
